Christmas Time!
by LovesBooks-28
Summary: Ezra and Aria are already out about their relationship. They see Ezra's brother at a cafe. Two-shot. Claire and Shane come in the second chapter. They're older and have kids. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is Breigh here! I recently suggested my best friend, Taylor, read the PLL series. She liked them but hated that Ezra and Aria didn't stay together. Of course, I had to explain to her about them staying together on the TV show. So she's happy now.

This little one-shot/maybe-two-shot is about Ezra and Aria already being out about their relationship, and they stop at a coffee shop. (I didn't want to have to do the confrontation with her parents because there are already so many stories about that. You can fill in the blanks.)Anyway, while at the coffee shop, they meet Ezra's brother. Umm I'm pretty sure that Ezra said that his parents divorced? Not completely sure. Pretend they're not! ;)

Morganville Vampires comes in later. But It's when Claire and Shane are grown up and have kids. No Michael or Eve,, sorry but Hardy is mentioned… (: To the story… ENJOY

I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES!

**Ezra POV…**

I pulled up to Aria's house and walked up and rung her parent's doorbell. Her father, Byron answered and invited me in. I was grateful that he stopped giving me the evil glare when he saw me. I guess he was getting tired of remembering to do it. So after that, it was just the two of us. A little awkward I must say…

"You can go up there." He told e begrudgingly. I think he just didn't want to wait here with me. "But remember the rules." Oh yeah. If I'm here in Aria's room, her door must stay open. And all clothes must stay on. I rushed up to her room. She was putting on earrings when I walked in.

"Hey, Lovebug!" she greeted me, while pecking me on the cheek.

"Lovebug?" She couldn't have thought of anything sexier?

She giggled. "Mhmm." She kissed me again, this time on the lips. Ah well. She can call me Lovebug, Lovespider, Loveinsect or Lovelarvae for all I cared. As long as I got to continue tasting her sweet kisses.

"Ready?" She nodded her head. We were going on a date. Sort of. Aria called it a day-date. Whatever. We were going out for coffee. But we were also going to spend the rest of the day together afterwards.

We finally arrived at the local café, Cuppa Joe. The place was packed! I guess everyone wanted to go here today. I told Aria to find a spot while I waited in line.

**Aria POV…**

He told me to find a table to sit at, and he was going to go stand in line. His job was easier than mine. There was nowhere to sit!

"Wanna sit here?" I heard someone behind me ask. It was a guy, about my age. His hair was a little shaggy, dark brown, and he had whiskey brown eyes. He had a child, well more like a baby, in his lap. She was eating a cookie and seemed to be putting more crumbs around her mouth than in it. "My name's Charlie. This is my daughter, Hadley." He pointed to the little girl. Dang, he already had a daughter… Well who was I to judge? I was dating my ex-teacher. "And her mommy's in line. There's room for, like, ten if you want to sit." I looked at the space he was occupying. He had a round booth that could fit a party.

"I'm Aria. And do you mind if I do?" I asked. I wanted to be sure. "My boyfriend, Ezra, is in line." I had to mention that, too.

"Yeah, go ahead." He glanced around me. A girl came out of line holding two coffees. "This is Kylie." She smiled and sat next to Charlie. She grabbed the little girls hand and smiled at her.

"Charlie, did you not even notice Had was totally missing her mouth?" Kylie grabbed a napkin and wiped the child's face. She then looked up at me and held out her hand. "Kylie." She said, smiling. I shook her hand back.

"Aria. And sorry I didn't see any other space. And he offered so…"

"It's fine." She rolled her eyes. "This place is so crowded today. It must be everybody doing last minute Christmas shopping." Christmas was in five days!

I smiled back. "Aria…?" I heard a familiar deep voice behind me.

"Hey Ezra. I couldn't find anywhere to sit, so they let us sit down."

Charlie looked up from his daughter and said to Ezra, "Hey bro, how's it goin' ?" BRO?

Ezra sat down next to me. "Hey Charlie, hey Kylie." He said, then sighed.

"Bro?" I can't believe this! Ezra never told me he had a brother! "Ezra, you have a brother?"

Charlie answered for him. "Yep. And a niece." He pointed to the baby girl, Hadley. "He also has two younger sisters."

"What? Ezra, when did you decide you were going to tell me this?" I was astonished!

"I- uh, don't really keep in touch with my family." He told me.

"You can say that again!" Kylie finally speaks. "Charlie and I have been dating since I was thirteen and this is still only my third time seeing you." Wow. I hadn't even kissed a boy until I was fourteen! If they're the age I am- sixteen- then they've been dating for three years.

"Why not?" I asked.

"My father and I got into an argument back when I graduated college." I had no idea. "When we finally made up, I was here, working in Rosewood. When I went up to New York, I visited them." He wasn't really meeting my eyes.

"I was the one that convinced him to come back to you." Charlie was pointing to himself. He held his head high, proud of himself. That made me smile. "Don't you just love me for that?"

"Actually it was mom." Ezra was smiling now. I guess everything was okay, now? We will talk about this later!

"Whaaaat?" He looked shocked. "I was the one that said if she's hot, keep her!" Kylie smacked him. He grinned. "I'm just kidding, babe. You know that." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Ezra chuckled. "You're disgusting. And mom was the one who told me about her and dad getting in trouble about their ages, too."

"Really?" I was curious about this part of Ezra that he never shared with me. Why not, I wonder.

"Yeah. It was only by a year and a half. But her parents lived close. And they were pretty strict about their daughter's whereabouts and the fact that she lived with dad from age sixteen and on." Dang! She's lucky! Now that my parents know, I can only be out in public, around Hollis, around Rosewood, or at my house with him.

Charlie, his now known brother, laughed. "Now I know why mom and dad were so lenient about us having sex. They felt the pain of having to keep it in their pants, too." Kylie smacked him, again. Charlie was going to say something else, but Hadley covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shhh, daddy!" She whispered.

"What is it, baby girl?" he asked. Aww, I can already just tell that he's a good daddy.

She whispered again when she said this: "I have to go to the ladie's room." Wow, she can talk really good!

"Ohh, hah! That's definitely a job for Mommy!" He handed the little girl over to Kylie and she walked off into the woman's restroom.

"She can talk really good!" I commented.

"Yeah, but why does she whisper?" Ezra asked.

"She used to talk all the time. She knew all these big words. But she couldn't exactly say them right. You could still understand her, but it was just a little off. So when she went to her daycare, some of the older kids made fun of her. She was crying when she got picked up one day, and so she just decided she'd only whisper to Kylie and me. She got better at talking but she still likes to talk really softly." He shrugged. Poor baby! "Anyway! I was going to ask if you considered that card that mom sent." He looked at Ezra.

"What card?" I asked.  
>"My mom sent a Christmas card inviting me to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas day at their place. And no, not really." He finished his coffee in a gulp.<p>

"Ezra, dad's not mad anymore. He and mom really want you there. So does Alyssa and Danielle. So do I. We miss you. And I don't even think Danielle remembers who you are." He smiled sadly. "Please think about it. Hey, and get Aria to come, too. I know they'd all really like to meet her. She's pretty cool." Aww he thought I was pretty cool. Before I knew what I was doing, I did it.

"Ezra will be there. I will make sure he is!" Charlie smiled at me. Ezra glanced at me and sighed.

"I'll go, only if you can."

"Ugh! You did that on purpose! You know my parents probably won't let me come." I glared at him. "I think you should really go, see your family."

"Hadley is, cleaned, washed, and ready to go!" I heard Kylie announce behind me. Charlie stood up to leave and wiped his daughter's crumbs off of the table. Kylie waved bye, and so did Hadley. Me and Ezra both waved bye-bye to them.

"Really, Ezra, please come." Charlie smiled then walked out, holding the door for his two girls.

**Ezra POV…**

I finally arrived at Aria's house. We left Cuppa Joe's a little after Charlie did. Then, took a walk around the park. It was so pretty outside since it was snowing. After that, we went inside the mall a little to look around. I got a confirmation that Aria will love what I got her for Christmas. And right before we came here, I took her to the brightest neighborhood to look at the fancy Christmas lights. We never did say anything about the invite from my mom, or Charlie. Until now…

"Ezra, I really mean it. You're going to your parent's."

"And I mean it, too. Only if your parents let you come, too." She sighed.

"I'll ask but they'll say 'no'."

When we walked inside, bags were next to the door. Mike walked by and stuck his by the door, too.

"Mike. What's going on?" Aria asked.

"Remember when dad put his name into the jar about a cruise?" She nodded her head. "He won. He's taking mom and they're leaving in ten minutes. I'm staying at Noel's. You'd better find somewhere to stay from now to the end of Christmas break."

She looked up at me. "Could it be a Christmas miracle?" She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed me.

"Aria! You're here! Good, honey, go pack." Ella was rushing to go leave. Aria walked away from me to ask her mother about my parent's invitation. Her mom was walking back with another full bag to set by the door as she was thinking about it.

"Mom, please! We'll be good, I promise. Besides, what are me and Ezra going to be doing while inside his parent's home? That would be so disrespectful! And I really want to meet his family. Ezra's met all of you. I know you all weren't exactly excited about our relationship at first. But, they are fine with us and I want to see all of them!" Her mom was still considering it in her head. "Please!"

Ella looked at Byron, who had silently been standing by the stairs listening the entire time. He nodded his head. Ella rolled her eyes, but said, "Alright," anyway.

"Yeee!" Aria squealed and hugged her mom, then her dad. She motioned for me to come upstairs with her. I helped her pack.

**I hope you liked it! Tell me any mistakes! I'm writing the next chapter right after this. And.. I am proud to announce that this is the longest chapter I've ever written, soo.. 'Yeee!' as Aria put it…**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, back! Claire and Shane in this one! Enjoy!

P.S. I realized that I never mentioned why Charlie and Kylie were in Rosewood. It wasn't just to ask Ezra about the card… I'll say it was because Kylie was thinking of going to Hollis for college. Pretend you knew that… (:

I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTL LIARS OR MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES!

**Aria POV…**

I felt like we were driving three miles per hour! In truth, we were going about seventy. But it was taking forever! I was so anxious to meet the rest of his family, it was killing me.

"Are we there yet?" I asked for about the two-millionth time.

"Aria, you're sounding like a kid excited about the beach!" He laughed and interlocked our fingers. "No, we still have an hour and a half of driving." It took about four hours to get there. Annoyance!

Finally, we pulled into a small, wealthy neighborhood. He drove into the second driveway on the left. "This is it?" I asked.

"Yes." He turned off the ignition and came around to my side and opened the door. I glanced around. The yard had bright green grass; a nice, white mailbox; and there were three cars that were already in the driveway before we pulled up. There was a gold Tahoe, a midnight-blue H2 Hummer, and a red Honda Civic. There was a sign on the door that said "The Collins Welcome You." I wondered why that said Collins and not Fitz, since Ezra's last name was Fitz.

Ezra rang the doorbell. A tall girl, maybe a little younger than me, answered. She had hair a little lighter than Ezra's. Her eyes were the same, though.

"Ezra!" She greeted and then hugged him. She looked at me. "Oh, you must be Aria! I'm Alyssa. You can call me Alice or Lyssa, or anything, really." She hugged me, too. Aww she must be one of his sisters. "You're so pretty!" she exclaimed.

"Oh thanks!" So sweet! "So are you." I smiled and she motioned for us to come in.

A woman, maybe in her late thirties, came rushing towards us. I'm guessing his mom? "Come in, come in!" she called out to Charlie and Shane, whoever that was. "Come help them un-load their car! They've had a long ride."

A tall man with light brown, graying hair got up from a bedroom off to the right. He must have been Ezra's dad. "Hello, Ezra." He said.

Ezra stopped smiling when he saw his dad, Shane. "Dad…" This is the first time I've seen Ezra at a loss for words.

"It's okay son." Shane said, and walked past.

I looked at Ezra, and squeezed his hand. He smiled at me sadly. Then pulled me out to get some of our stuff. Once we got everything from the car and into the guestroom, we all filed into the living room to meet everyone.

I was introduced to Claire-his mom, Shane-his dad, and the littlest sister, Danielle. She told me to call her Danny.

**Okay, don't be mad. But I'm uber tired and can't think of anymore! **

**I don't really think the other part is worth it…my 2****nd**** chapter was supposed to upload the same night as the other one and it didn't because the internet shut off. I didn't get a chance to get on the internet until now. I'm really sorry guys. If you want me to continue say so… **

**Does anyone know how to add a new book on this website? I've got two books in mind that I'd like to read or post stuff about. Anyone know? **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Be sure to wish Jesus a Happy Birthday!**

**~God bless you and your families!**


End file.
